cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Constitution of Ampersand
Constitution of Ampersand is an unfinished document, expected to be ratified in late December of 2012, that will be the basis of Ampersandese government. It was drafted after the country was liberated from Australia but temporarily halted by the Whitehead Cabinet. Currently the document is a work on progress. As of September, only 2 chapters of Ampersand is finished, one being General Provisions, and another being Fundamental Rights and Liberties. It is very similar to Constitution of Cyprus. Contents General Provisions Article 1 The state of Ampersand is an independent and sovereign republic with semi-presidential regime. Article 2 (1) Official languages of Ampersand is English, Malay (Indonesian), and Chinese. (2) All government publishing shall be written in all official languages. (3) Currencies will have English and Malay on it. Paper bill will also include Chinese. (4) Every citizen has rights to address themselves to government authorities with one of official languages. Article 3 (1)The President and Prime Minister of Ampersand will jointly choose the flag of Ampersand. (2)Any public and private institution, group, or people have rights to fly the flag of Ampersand. Article 4 Australian, Indonesian, and Chinese communities have rights to celebrate their national holidays respectively. Fundamental Rights and Liberties Article 5 No citizens, groups, laws, decision, or government can discriminate by their own morals and ethics. Article 6 (1)Every citizen has right to live. (2)This right will not be interfered unless by court penalty decisions. The law can provide such penalties provided in intentional murders, high treason, piracy, and capital offenses. Article 7 No citizen shall be under torture or inhumane punishment. Article 8 Every citizen has rights to decent existence and social securities. Article 9 No citizen shall be in slavery or be required to perform forced labor. Article 10 (1)Every citizen has rights to liberty and security (2)The right will not be interfering unless detention after court decision, non-compliance with court decision, suspicion or prevention of possible crimes, and prevention of disease. Article 11 (1)No citizen shall be arrested twice or more with same reasons. (2)Every citizen has rights to be informed of court, be ready for court, and to defend during court. Article 12 (1)Any person has rights to move inside the country. (2)Any person has rights to move outside the country according to law. Article 13 No person shall be forcefully moved or deported outside the country. Article 14 (1)Every citizens have rights to privacy and respect others' privacy. (2)This right shall not be interfered unless deemed necessary and urgent by government. Article 15 (1)Every citizen's dwelling is inviolable. (2)No citizens shall trespass unless with prior consent, arrest warrant,or in case of rescue. Article 16 (1)Every citizen shall have rights to communications and their secrecy. (2)This right will not be interfering unless convicted. Article 17 Every citizen shall have rights to freedom of religion and belief. Article 18 Every citizen shall have rights to freedom of speech and expressions. Article 19 Every citizen shall have rights to receiving free education. Article 20 Every citizen over 17 shall have rights to marry freely. Article 21 Every citizen shall have rights to peaceful assembly. Article 22 (1)Every citizen shall have rights to strike. (2)No policeman, government forces, or public service workers shall have rights to strike. Article 23 (1)Every citizen shall have rights to buy properties and possessions and compensations when damaged. (2)Rights to buy Water, minerals, antiquities, and tobaccos are reserved by the government. Article 24 Every citizens shall contribute to the country by legit taxes, duties, and rates. Article 25 Every citizens shall have rights to freedom of occupations. Article 26 Every citizens shall have rights to open a contract and obey legit limitation or restrictions. Article 27 All person are equal by law, administration, and justice and have rights to be treated equally. Article 28 Every citizens shall have rights to address complaints or requests to local government authorities. Article 29 Every citizens shall have rights to enter court assigned to him. Article 30 Every citizens are subject to constitution and have rights to vote. Article 31 No laws in this chapter is subject to in case of emergencies or regulations of laws. Article 32 (1)Laws in this chapter shall only be interpreted as prescribed. (2)No person, group, laws, decision, or government shall interpret the laws to undermine and threaten the order established by the constitution. Article 33 The Legislative, Executive, and Judicial branch of the government shall be bound to securing these rights, efficiently working within their limits. The President & Prime Minister Chamber of Internal Affairs Chamber of Foreign Affairs Executives Public Services Military Supreme Constitutional Courts Regional Courts Finances Miscellaneous Summary